


A Little Common Sense

by ChronicSurface



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Anti-Harems, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Harems, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Platonic Relationships, Skeletons & "Landlady" Trope, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicSurface/pseuds/ChronicSurface
Summary: It doesn't take much to have a bit of common sense...except some people are completely void of it.You are one such person (with common sense that is). And after seeing the unhealthy relations of an old acquaintance with a lodge of skeletons you hightail it out of there.Except...why the hell are these monster dudes trying to make nice with you after you finally got outta that mess? The hell you would be some romantic/platonic rebound for them! Go away!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 238





	1. (Prologue) Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a different take on the "Skeleton Lodge Harem" trope that takes inspiration from The Understudy by Fizzleup. Great story, should totally check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819807/chapters/49490048
> 
> Just kinda sick of the fast burn (even if you say slow you know it's fast burn, don't lie to me, that's not slow) with no build up where the protag. quickly gets caught up in romance. Just want someone, seeing some poor saps from an unhealthy relationship try to move on to them, throw up a huge "Hell no!" and make them work for even friendship firstly. All constructive criticism/thoughts welcome!

It seemed like a pretty sweet deal at first.

Old high school acquaintance saw your Facebook post asking about temporary lodging while you did your first semester at Mt. Ebott University. Decent enough rent though sort of frat house number of roommates. No big deal since they were mainly a family of skeleton monsters and every monster you've met thus far have been all sweethearts. You asked to meet with everyone first since it was better to make sure everyone cleared the air of any rules/issues they had so no one was fighting. A whole lot of nods and easy going agreements so after that moving into the spare room went quickly enough.

Sure there was a few things that didn't mesh well like the Fell cousins who all were rough and brash but that's alright; not every monster was going to be okay around humans. A lot of the older ones also seemed to be edgy around you but whatever. Can't win over everyone instantly. That's just not how the real world works. You were fine with taking your time getting to know and maybe even befriend some of the roommates. Kathy was also still the same from high school. You both sorta orbited one another and were chill but never bothered to really be friends or open up. Just a easy give and take with some favors here and there. 

Everything only started getting weird a month into your stay at the lodge once everyone started getting back into the swing of things with the new changes.

That's when you really started picking up on the red flags and paid attention.

Seeing Kathy's personality swing from either end of the spectrum when stuff went wrong or something didn't go as planned. ( _You assumed she had some Bipolar disorder like your eldest sister and shrugged it off._ ) The apparent polyamorous relationship Kathy had with many of the skeletons that seemed oddly...unhealthy in ways but seemed to cause none of the participants any real alarm or give audible/visible complaints. ( _If those involved didn't say anything then you didn't feel you had any place to start poking at things._ ) The sudden hazing from someone(s) within the household and missing items. ( _This just made things feel like an actual stereotypical frat house._ ) The hard stares/glares and suddenly less friendly conversations being had when you start a polite greeting with someone. _(Everyone had their bad days but those bad days were starting to become too_ _frequent._ ) Kathy making obviously fake excuses for why everyone else was suddenly behaving so strangely around you. ( _It was hard to tell when monsters were lying but humans...you [un]fortunately could pick up their lies all to easily._ )

Then the second month came and went, you were already making plans to hurry up out of that lodge sooner than expected.

When some of the more unhealthy and almost abusive aspects started showing themselves around the household you had tried to take a few of the skeletons and even Kathy aside to talk to them kindly about ways of fixing things. The only response you got were harsh retorts and worse treatment until you finally kept your nose out of it. Fine. If they wanted to keep this toxic "relationship" then not your problem.

Surprisingly this led you to making nice with the black sheep of the family. Specifically those nicknamed Axe, Crooks, Wine and Coffee. You weren't really friends but you all at least got on well enough. Coffee was honestly the one you were closest to considering both of your interests in doodling. So one day when he came across you talking on the phone with your therapist about the decision to either dorm or rent a studio he got his brother to help you. 

_"You will? Thank you, I really appreciate the help but why?"_ _You say this looking to Wine as Coffee was already in your massive fluffy beanbag chair drawing._

_Before you Wine stands at parade rest in a familiar stance with hands behind his spine. Similarly his "smile" continues to ooze the slightest threat of violence and natural confidence that seems to come to him so easily. You jealously wish you too could hold the same amount of power with just a stance and a smile like he wields. It's honestly astounding and at your words that smile widens._

_"WHY NOT? YOU HAVE TREATED COFFEE AND I WITH RESPECT AND THUSLY I SHALL DO THE SAME TO YOU. BESIDES IT WILL GIVE ME A CHANCE TO LOOK FOR PLACES FOR US AS WELL. YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE TIRED OF THE SICKNESS SPREADING THROUGH THIS PLACE." To which you both share a small commiserating chuckle._

And so you all did. Wine inviting Axe and Crooks in looking along with them since most days both of them can be found out in the woods and never seen for days at a time. The only reason you know they've come back is the cleaned out tupperware that Wine or Coffee makes sure is saved for them. It's fun passing notes with Coffee as you look at reasonably priced listings over Wine's shoulders whom you've given free access to, your computer that is, which appeared to be appreciated. Soon the third month passed by and things were set. You found a nice studio near campus while the group nabbed a sweet house closer to the city not too far where you would be set up. Paperwork still needed to be filled out but after that you guys could move in straight away! Until-

"Excuse you?"

Now you were furious. The orange fucker Stretch was standing before you without a care in the world as if he didn't just enlighten you on everything that had been going on.

"guess you really are a bit dimwitted if you didn't catch that the first time." he drawls. 

Oh you piece of fucking-

"i don't trust you. dunno how you talked kat into letting you stay in the first place but we know all your dirty little secrets. letting your flings be rough with kat, spreading rumors about her on campus...you know...all the shit you pull because you're jealous of our datemate. not to mention you brought blue into your snit by messing up his motorcycle." That had your face twisting into confusion. What?

"You mean buffed out that one dent when Kathy accidentally knocked it over? I could have sworn she went to go tell him in case the fall did more damage than cosmetic."

You had been on your way to class when you walked in on Kathy swinging a leg over the bike in the garage. She had startled so bad she tripped back off, knocking the hot rod right over. Gave herself a pretty colorful bruise the following day too from it after hitting the work bench. She had been so flustered and near tears that you instictively went and calmed her down, telling her about this one trick you knew that pulled dents right out but to let Blue know what happened. He was her boyfriend, of course he wouldn't be too upset with her just wanting to try sitting on his bike. That had gotten a quick tearful nod as she went off to do just that. Blue had come in a bit later while you were using your hand to push the metal back out after warming it with a hairdryer you had went to grab. You greeted Blue, asking if it was looking better from where he was standing only to get a strange look.

"uh huh, sure. just blame it on kat like always." Stretch replies with a roll of his eyelights.

You sigh while throwing a hand over your eyes," Right. And just when did I blame Kathy for...anything? Hmm? Come on Stretch. Tell me about all the bad things I've apparently done." The picture was starting to become clearer. Even in high school there had been a few or more instances where Kathy was involved in some mess where it was hard to say who did what until it was only found out later through some shy witnesses that Kathy was the one involved in the whole incident. She unfortunately had a knack for figuring out ways to spin stories so the other person involved looked like the culprit. You assumed she had grown out of the phase seeing as those previous instances had been for rather minor things. 

Guess not.

"Actually you know what I don't want to know. I know Kathy much better than you lot apparently do and I'm done. Guess I know why you all keep looking at me like I ate someone's newborn." 

"and have you?"

"Fuck off Stretch." You were completely through with this mess. Turning around you make your way out of the kitchen where you spot a good portion of the household situated around the living room. Kathy was fidgeting nervously between Sans and Red who were both glaring. Rolling your eyes you made your way to the stairs with a parting shot. "Don't have to worry about me anymore I'm leaving this clusterfuck-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"-so hope you enjoy your toxic relationship you guys. Tried to warn earlier but, oh well, can't help the ignorant."

And then you were out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames List:  
> Undertale Sans & Papyrus - None  
> Underfell Sans & Papyrus - Red & Edge  
> Underswap Sans & Papyrus - Blue & Stretch  
> Swapfell RED Sans & Papyrus - Black & Rus  
> Fellswap GOLD Sans & Papyrus - Wine & Coffee  
> Horrortale Sans & Papyrus - Axe (Mars) & Crooks (Jupiter)


	2. Oh Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving, the first steps towards friendship, and questions being raised.
> 
> It's a slow start but isn't that life? Like how all snowballs start small, they start picking up once they hit that slippery slope down. Before you know it that massive ball of snow can end in a fun snowy explosion or become an devastating avalanche if it impacts just right.
> 
> Let's just hope that won't be the case this time around.

Luckily you were already in the beginning stages of packing up to move so in less than an hour you had called up the moving company (who arrived in twenty minutes to move the larger furniture pieces) and had the rest of your things packaged away in boxes. It was thrilling in a way (exhilarating almost) to know that you would be leaving this house behind and all the drama. It was freeing and your heart was fit to burst knowing your sorta friends would be getting away too. Coffee kept you company and, unbeknownst to yourself, was pleased to see your SOUL unguarded for once and practically singing.

***Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10**

***Exhausted but happy to be finally be leaving. Feels bad for the oblivious skeleton monsters.**

A groan had him look up to where you were eyeing a stack of nice leather journals that he knew for certain were unused. Supposedly you had a thing for collecting supplies such as pens, pencils, and books then never do anything with them. Just hoarding them away and rarely finding something to do with them. Odd habit but harmless enough. Looking to him with wide eyes and a false pout you gestured at the pile with a loose hand.

“You want any of these? Don't have anymore room in my last box so I'm either carrying them the hard way or dumping them.”

Oh!

Giving a small excited nod that got a chuckle Coffee was suddenly the proud owner of some new journals to use for his own devices. Each were different in their own way and much more stylish than his plain flip book. Not to mention the texture of their covers were more than satisfying to run his phalanges across repeatedly. As soon as they were in hand he left to go show his brother who was sure to give them their due appreciation. Smiling as he left you taped the last box just as a mover returned, wiping at his brow with a bored look.

“Anything left to bring out, miss?”

“Just these last few boxes. Thank you for all your help.” you say with a nod over at the three remaining boxes. All of a reasonable size considering they only contained miscellaneous items.

“Of course.”

With that he grabs two of the boxes, after you grab one yourself, before following him out. Heading down the stairs you ignore any staring sockets with bright eyes and SOUL continuing to sing. Of course it was hard to completely push aside the odd looks darting your way but at this point you couldn't care less. You owed these people nothing and had a new future awaiting you. They were probably just surprised anyway at seeing you so chipper for once around them.

Luckily you thought ahead so your coat, purse, and hat awaited you in your car so there was no need to go back inside. Any good-byes to those you did get along with was already made so with one last check in with the movers you finally left without a look back.

You only hoped the boys were able to get out themselves with the least amount of stress involved from the rest.

  
  


Two weeks later and you were absolutely loving your studio apartment. The peace from being the only one there, not having to deal with having multiple different personalities living together, and being able to have friends over without rude monsters interrupting every so often with suspicious stares.

It was glorious.

It wasn't large to say the least. Only a foyer that lead to either the kitchen or living room/bedroom, with a bathroom across from the kitchen, and multiple closets (one that was a walk in). You made use of paper screens to give some privacy for the “bedroom” when needed or changing if someone was over. At the other end of that was your couch with a pullout bed, coffee table, entertainment center, and lovely _lovely_ antique writing table with hidden compartments.The only expensive thing you own aside from your computer and school books. Hey, you were a college student, couldn't exactly splurge when most your earnings went into school and rent. Mostly it doubles as your craft station when you want to be a little artsy. Currently you're trying your hand at miniature dioramas. Needless to say it has been a pain in the ass but enjoyable. Maybe you will try working with leather and make renaissance armor for people. Hmm, decisions decisions.

You even finally heard back from Coffee about how the four of them were doing. It was only a week following your departure that they finally got the hell out. Of course for some reason Sans had issues with that but eventually they managed to get it through his thick skull that he can't control them. So now they had a house on the outskirts of the city, where a newly named Mars and Jupiter could still enjoy the outdoors, but still be close to everything.

Apparently they got a house with only enough rooms for each plus an office space/studio for Wine to dissuade their cousins from trying to spend the night. Or more specifically Kathy who made it apparent that she was...ahem..quite hurt that Wine was leaving without saying anything.

Yeah, just Wine, not Coffee or Mars or Jupiter.

You joked with them in a dry tone that she must not be satisfied with the amount skeletons she already has in her little harem. Mars made some rude indecipherable comments that Jupiter lightly admonished him for...until he said something equally offensive while Wine chuckled into the phone.

“OF COURSE SHE DOES. THOSE IMBECILES TOLD HER ABOUT MY STORE AND NOW SHE WANTS ME TO GIVE HER MY DESIGNS FOR FREE. THE AUDACITY OF THAT ONE.”

You would have grimaced at that had it been in any way surprising,” Yeah that's Kathy alright. I'm glad you guys were able to get out though. You didn't deserve all that crap.” And it was the truth.

The injured brothers got most of the abuse in the ~~house~~ lodge due to their appearances. It was horrible and something that had you in more than one argument with others in the lodge. Even asking Kathy why she didn't talk with her boyfriends about their behavior. Of course she “promised” to talk with them but did she? Nope. They would then wonder why Mars and Jupiter would be off for so long, as if they hadn't a clue why they wouldn't want to hang around.

Assholes.

Wine and Coffee were treated differently in that they didn't conform like the others did when moving in with Sans and Papyrus. Wine due to his pride as an individual and Coffee due to his autism & blatant disregard for those who wrong his brother in any way. To which...what the fuck? Were the rest seriously so ignorant as to how offensive their behavior was? It only reminded you of those bullies, back during middle school, that tried to harass you. Key word: _tried_. In your case you managed to completely shut them down within a week's time after constantly reporting them to teachers until action was finally taken. A sweeter victory has never been had until recently.

Nevertheless, at your words Wine hummed as Coffee murmured something very softly to him from their end. There was some soft back and forth then louder with the other two before Wine's voice returned. “Y/N.”

“Yes?”

“THIS WEEKEND, AT SIX O'CLOCK SHARP, WOULD YOU CARE TO JOIN US FOR A CELEBRATORY DINNER?”

These guys..you can't help the airy laugh that escapes as you shake your head lightly. Maybe with the move you all would be able to become friends now. “I would love to.”

“EXCELLENT. DRESS NICELY OR I WILL SEND COFFEE TO DRESS YOU FOR ME.”

“Hah ha, sure Wine. Just let me know later how formal you want so I don't forget.”

“OF COURSE. NOW TAKE CARE, Y/N, I HAVE A DINNER TO PLAN.”

You dearly hoped you all could become friends.

“Sure, have a good night you guys!”

“YOU AS WELL.”

You really hoped so.

  
  


**[CHECK]**

***Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10**

***Exhausted but happy to be free of you all.**

**[CHECK]**

***Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10**

***Relieved to not have things be blamed on her anymore. Hates being used as a scapegoat.**

**[CHECK]**

***Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10**

***Wishes Kathy wasn't still up to her old tricks of blaming others. It's high school all over again.**

**[CHECK]**

***Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10**

***Hopeful about-**

Check after check after check of the human, who was suddenly so much brighter when packing up, and ~~Sans~~ Black was rightly confused. After everything he thought he knew about them the sudden cheer was baffling. For someone his dear claimed to be bad with keeping jobs, being frugal, and always partying, when she should be studious, the human appeared quite calm about suddenly having to find a new dwelling. Apparently even already had a new place ready to go if the decision to leave after that argument with Stretch was any indication.

The decision had been such a quick one too. No hesitation about what she was doing. Simply made a choice and had no qualms about moving that day.

It was bizarre.

It was...

...That wasn't the actions of a human hurting financially and desperate for a place to stay. It was of someone responsible who was confident in their actions. Of someone who was skilled in planning as the human was able to pack up and leave with the span of one hour and twenty-three minutes. Even his dear still had trouble keeping on track but that's why he loved her. Her reliance on him made him feel wanted and in control. Sure it could be annoying at times when she would constantly forget plans previously made, promises, or work that she was meant to do.

That was alright however! His dear Katherine always made it up to him and his brother after apologizing. The make up sex was great! The days following were always filled with lots of attention from her!

Except...

For all they all complained about the human behind her back - or within hearing - he can't recall a time she never followed through with something. That time he demanded she organize the library? She did so the following day after her shift and did a halfway decent job. (Lies. She only did it after forcing him to say “please” as he ~~asked~~ demanded for a third time. She stood her ground on him remaining polite if she was to do anything for him and... It was actually rather well done, the library that is, almost as he would have done it. Organized by subjects then authors with smallest books towards the top and thicker at the bottom if possible.)

There was also that first month where the human even got everyone a Gyftmas presents despite only having lived there for a short time. It was all generic and easily acceptable gifts to give those you don't know very well. Some were more delightful to receive than others and were given the appropriate thanks. However that was, of course, before-

Black stopped where he was pacing a groove into his floor as a thought came to the forefront.

Of course that was before Katherine started hesitantly revealing your true nature causing them all to pull away with suspicion and watchful sockets. It was actually the day after you hung out with Papyrus ~~not his Papyrus~~ that their dear began to open up about what you were actually like. After you started getting closer than just mere acquaintances that Black spotted jealousy rising in his dear.

Rooted in place Black's foot began rapidly tapping as his thoughts churned. A pensive scowl resting on his skull as he took a metaphorical step back from everything. Naturally no one was perfect and his dear Katherine was no exception to that rule. It was another thing he lo- liked about her. She was able to see past all his flaws and fall for him still. Which was of course inevitable given who he was! Any monster/human would fall for his charms! MWAH HA HA!

...ahem! As he was pondering, it was understandable that their datemate would get jealous of others she thought might be making the moves on them. Black himself would be quite displeased if anyone decided to try and steal her away. The only thing was that she continued to go back on previously stated things about you even once you stopped trying to become friends with the powderpuffs.

At the time he did what any reasonable datemate would do and believed their significant other. Now however, after all those **[CHECK]** s as you were leaving, he questioned his dear Katherine though it pained him to do so. Not because he felt any regret for treating you like crap. Oh no, certainly not. He didn't care much for humans still except for his dear. (A small part of ~~Sans~~ Black screamed that his dear was just like the rest and ~~howcouldshe~~ -) He merely was hurt that the one he chose romantically would lie to him like that. If she hated you that would have been fine. He would have assisted in running you out as soon as possible to make her happy. Instead she had to go through all these lengths to make them distance themselves from you all because she couldn't just talk to them.

Maybe there was something you had done to warrant her actions.

However in order to make a more decisive decision...

“MUTT!” Black screamed as he turned around, arms crossing as he waited impatiently. In moments his loyal ~~brother~~ dog arrived smelling heavily of smoke.

“yes m'lord?” Rus asked in a heavy drawl, indicating another heavy session with more than just the regular cigarettes. Black was going to kill him later. For now-

“OUR DATEMATE HAS BEEN HIDING THINGS FROM US BROTHER.” He explained with a scowl,” I WANT YOU TO FIGURE WHAT EXACTLY THAT IS SO THAT SHE MAY BE APPROPRIATELY PUNISHED. NO DATEMATE OF OURS WILL BE KEEPING IMPORTANT MATTERS FROM US.”

“of course.”

“AND ANOTHER THING.” Black began before Rus could take off. He got an arched socket at his delay making him tap a finger on his arm thoughtfully. It may cause problems if Rus tries to act on his own without deferring back to him but...it was a risk he's willing to take.

To learn just what his dear was hiding.

He needed all the pieces of the puzzle if he was to get the whole picture.

“FIND THE HUMAN AND KEEP AN SOCKET ON THEM. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE REALLY LIKE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well. I'm actually enjoying this story a whole lot so expect to see this one be updated more than the others. Also I have some questions:
> 
> Would you like to see Y/N in the center of a harem? or Would you like to see Y/N romantically involved in some way with one person?  
> Who should be the first of the lodge to try befriending Y/N after realizing Kathy lied? (Platonic Rebound)  
> Who should be the first of the lodge to try wooing Y/N after realizing Kathy lied? (Romantic Rebound)
> 
> Just throwing some things out to see what you guys think. Thinking of doing extras, both canon/not-canon, for the story if people wanna see things that deviate from what I have planned. Also it helps get the creative juices flowing seeing as my clinical depression keeps trying to suck all mine away lol. As always criticism is welcomed and hope you enjoy!


	3. Not Ready to Make Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different perspective and some more everyday life of Y/N.
> 
> What's this? Familiar faces?

“find the human he says. as if there's anything worth knowing about them.”

Ever since Black gave the order Rus has been grumbling to himself. Time that he could be using for naps, drinking or ~~gently~~ harassing Kat now used up. All because of some no name human who he thought they would never have to see again.

Apparently not according to _m'lord_.

Rus was happy to see them leave but for some reason Black had to meddle in things again. For what reason he didn't know. Unlike his brother he knew that Kat was making up most of the things she was saying about the human. Hard not to see considering how shit at lying she was. As a JUDGE it was real easy to see through too. Which made it all the more amusing that he and Black's counterparts, that were like him, fell hook-line-and-sinker for it. So much for the others being JUDGES. What use was that skill if they were just going to ignore any evidence in front of them?

Not that he really cared. It didn't affect him so he just went along with everyone else since it was the easiest. A few glares here and sneers there and everyone assumed he was in the same boat as them. He didn't care that Kat had some vendetta for the human. Back in their universe that sort of thing was common. The smallest slights warranting an encounter by those easily offended. If anything it was amusing to watch. At the very least he would commend the human for being so level headed most of the time.

…which reminds him. He still needs to find where they now lived.

Looking around he kept an socket on the group of humans leaving the buildings below. Currently he was at the same university both Kat and the human attend. Kat knew a few of the places his target would be at this time so all he needed to do was wait for them to pop up then follow. Easy job. Leaning against the ledge of the rooftop he was on Rus pulled out his pack of cigarettes to pass the time. Lighting one up he got more comfortable to stake out this stretch of the campus for the time being.

Ah, nevermind, there she was now.

Dressed appropriately enough for a human in this chillier weather he was surprised to see her laughing with Jester. The nacarat horned monster was still wearing his signature cloak and even had a small smile on his face. Odd since he's seen the other around and Jester was mostly stoic in this universe. Something ~~faker~~ Papyrus would lament about though he didn't care to listen. Not his problem why some monster wasn't super perky like the rest of the natives.

The pair made their way to a nearby student run cafe and settled down after getting drinks. Books and binders come out of bags as they start talking about something. He waited. Waited. Waited. And waited...to his displeasure they stayed there for three hours before finally packing their things away. The entire time he watched as different expressions flew across the human's face. More than he's ever seen during her time living with them. She even seemed to be flirting quite heavily with Jester who would laugh. Only to then shove her away playfully making her wear a “wounded” expression.

How annoying.

Scowling he bit his cigarette in half only to then spit it over the ledge as he watched the human grab both Jester's and her own garbage to dispose of them. He hated how she had such a range of expressions and made him think about Kat's. Kat with her quick to change moods and easy tears. Going from delighted to upset to emotionally distraught as it suited. He hated watching her pretend to be so put together and studious when Kat had trouble remembering dates they were supposed to go on. Apologizing with this heartfelt expression then suddenly moving on to someone else in the house to do something with them. As if they weren't just having a moment and-

This assignment couldn't end soon enough.

  
  


  
  


You felt warm and relaxed despite the winter chill in the air. Stretching your arms you allowed the chuckle building in your chest free as you thought back to earlier that day. Jester really was a spectacular friend. Even though his smiles were quite rare after the barrier broke (according to his best bud Mouse) there was something pleasing about making one show up. Not to mention those laughs of his too! Something deep and airy...like wind blowing past mountain peaks and howling in the far distance. Also he made for a terrific study buddy, no doubt about that.

The University requires students to reach a certain level of Maths before graduation. Which, although you enjoyed the subject in some ways, you weren't quite good at. Left alone you would probably only manage a C+ or B- average but with Jester's help you reach that B+ to A- grade range. Always better when the job market keeps becoming more competitive as time went on.

You both shared an AP maths class last year which was how you two met. He noticed your frustration after your first failed test and offered his assistance. It felt a bit awkward – not to mention you had a extremely shy moment then – but you gratefully accepted the offer. It was slow going that friendship. Both of you remaining polite and down to business. After a week or so you finally started bringing up other topics to discuss while studying.

Best decision you made by far!

Just like you apparently Jester felt hesitant about straying from what you both were doing. So when you started talking about unrelated things that allowed him to finally open up. You got to know the other and made the best friend you could ever ask for at school. You even got to pay him back with cooking lessons after learning about his struggle with one of his culinary courses. Something about not understanding how humans were able to mix so much together to get certain end results without the whole thing tasting like trash? You understood the feeling and helped pace Jester so he didn't get frazzled by the process.

Today you both had essays that needed to be written and decided to meet up in order to bounce ideas off one another in case it was needed. You lucked out with just a ten page paper but Jester had to deal with a fifteen to twenty page one, sources page(s) not included. Yikes! It was fun and you even managed to get your boy looking pretty darn happy. Your smile softened, still walking down the sidewalk from the campus, as you made your way towards town.

On your way home now you stop by some stores in hopes of finding something for this weekend. It would be the first time seeing the boys' new place so you want to get each of them a house warming present. Coffee and Jupiter were the easiest to shop for. A bathtub caddy for Coffee so he can continue doing art while relaxing and a couple raised garden beds for Jupiter so he can start creating his own vegetable garden. There's even some seeds from the monster district to get him started! For Mars you were attempting to find a jumbo sized ketchup bottle that was sure to displease Jupiter but make him very happy. You've seen some the size of heads online but finding one in the wild was a task and a half. Wine...

You groan, raking your fingers through your hair as thoughts blanked out.

He was absolutely the hardest to buy for. With how successful and tight lipped he was about himself you were troubled. Nothing seemed good enough or suited him. Anxiety also would hit making you second guess yourself. Since what could you possibly get him that he couldn't just get for himself? He wasn't a materialistic monster in the first place so it was already hard enough finding something for him.

“What the hell do I get you Wine.” you mutter aloud but with the slightest bit of amusement.

You weren't really upset. Of course it was a bit annoying, not knowing what to get people, but it was worth it. Especially since you finally wanted to get along with everyone better. You're sure if you gave up and asked Wine he would give you that peculiar smile, bluntly telling you to figure it out for yourself. He didn't give information like that away for free.

Spending a few more minutes walking along the sidewalk just window shopping at this point the buzzing of your phone distracts you. Pulling it out you smile at seeing Coffee's contact nickname and open his text. It took you only seconds to read but by the end you were beaming. Trust Coffee to have your back in regards to his brother.

You knew exactly what to get him now!

  
  


Thank God the weekend was still two days away.

With a sigh you slump into your couch, eyes shutting as you slowly wiggle into a comfortable position. Your feet ached from walking around for so long and then having to carry everything back home. Before collapsing you ordered a jumbo 7lb. “Fancy Grade” Tomato Ketchup ~~bottle~~ jug online for delivery. Hopefully it arrived on time otherwise you'll be pissed.

But with everyone's gifts done you were free to relax.

No assignments.

Work wasn't until tomorrow evening.

Just time for you to relax and enjoy yourself.

Until your alarm went off that is. Groaning you stayed put a moment longer before rolling off the couch onto your knees. “Stupid reminders.” you grumble to yourself. Getting up you turn off the alarm and change into something more comfortable.

Everyday you try doing some stretches as a goal you made at your therapist's prompting. Have a Goal. Keep to a schedule. Keep to healthy sleeping/eating habits. Things to help yourself in the long run. Took almost a full year but you were getting there. Your most recent goal was to finally be able to do a split, ergo, the stretches. Which was almost there to your delight.

You leaned forward on your elbows, head down, as your legs stretched out to either side with only minimal strain and shaking. The ache was a relief at this point. Something that told you your body's limit that you slowly managed to change each time. Hands crawling out you eased your upper body forward until you were almost fully prone to the ground only for a spike of pain to start. Good enough for now.

A few more minutes later you were stopping and getting dinner ready. Just an easy cheesy chicken and bacon pasta dish with spinach and alfredo sauce mixed in. Quick, easy, and with minimal dishes needing to be cleaned later. Once that was done you settled in to watch videos on your laptop at the couch.

Just another night.

  
  


Outside long phalanges covered a mouth full of sharp teeth as bony cheeks were flushed a light crimson.

  
  


Time seemed to fly by and suddenly the weekend had arrived. The day before you received a call from Wine asking to send him a picture of what you would be wearing. It made you laugh. Apparently he wasn't joking when he threatened to send Coffee over to dress you. Luckily he was satisfied with the semi-formal clothing you had chosen and reminded you of when to arrive. So here you were, dressed up with hair and makeup done, getting all your gifts situated in the car. You were just picking up the jug of ketchup when an unfortunately familiar face turned up.

Make that two.

You had only looked up as a voice wheezed out a disbelieving but awed “holy shit” while another loudly admonished the first for their language. Of course Sans and Papyrus would be the first of the frat house you see again. Sans' eye lights were honed in on the gift in your arms and you swore they turned into hearts for a split second. They didn't seem to notice you so you went ahead and “struck first” so to speak.

“Hello Papyrus, nice seeing you again. Sans.”

That finally had them noticing exactly who you were. Papyrus gasping loudly, hands cupping his cheeks, while Sans stiffens. “OH HUMAN! I ALMOST DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE YOU! WHAT FORTUITOUS LUCK.” He beams, pleased as can be while his brother finally _relaxes_.

“yeah, how lucky.”

“Riight.” You say slowly, putting away the jug and slamming the door shut. “Well gotta go.”

“WAIT HUMAN, DO YOU LIVE AROUND HERE?” Papyrus asks as you get into the car, windows already rolled down since the weather was decent today.

“Yup.” is the bland response you give him making him clap.

“EXCELLENT! WE SHOULD EXCHANGE NUMBERS (AGAIN SINCE IT APPEARS YOU HAVE A NEW ONE) SO THAT WE MAY HANG OUT!” That had you giving him a confused look.

Yeah you changed your number after leaving. You didn't need them harassing you still over some new incident that must somehow be your fault. Not like they ever really used it in the first place anyway. However him asking was odd seeing as previously he had been content to just have a passing friendly acquaintanceship with you. Feeling curious you decide to not flat out reject him but probe a bit.

“Why though? We're not friends Papyrus. I don't even know why you're so happy to see me.”

You felt bad for being blunt but for all that Papyrus could be so sweet and caring of others he didn't do anything when others were mistreating Wine's boys. (And they honestly were _his_. He took such good much care of them and was super attentive. It was something else you admired about him.) Sure there was an occasional admonishment for things but not for the important stuff.

Not where it mattered and they needed someone stepping up.

 ~~When you had needed someone to step in, to say~~ ~~ **enough** ~~~~,~~ ~~****~~~~seeing as you had no voice while living there.~~

It was the main reason you stopped trying to befriend the other. Papyrus just...seemed to tunnel vision with others. He saw the best in everyone sure but that also in turn blocked out the bad in them. He kept hope when others would leave. _Should_ leave in fact _because_ it was the healthier decision; be it physical or mental. No one should remain around those who would otherwise bring them down. There was surely a way for Papyrus to keep being someone's friend but not be so complacent with bad behavior. It just made him look bad in turn.

Because how can someone claim to be a friend yet let others treat you poorly?

At your words Papyrus' expression dropped,” O-OF COURSE I AM HAPPY TO SEE YOU. EVEN THOUGH IT WAS EXTREMELY AWKWARD THE WAY YOU FOUGHT WITH STRETCH BEFORE LEAVING...AND THERE WAS ALL THE INAPPROPRIATE THINGS YOU DID WHILE LIVING WITH US..BU-BUT STILL! WE GOT ALONG SO WELL! WE ARE FRIENDS AREN'T WE?”

...really now.

Naturally at his brother's distress Sans glared with a rough,“ hey-” but you cut him off before he could start in on you with a glare of your own. You weren't in the habit of babying those above a certain age, be it human or monster, and you weren't going to start now.

“Hush. Papyrus is an adult and I can have a civilized discussion with him without you getting offended on his behalf.” Back to the taller monster you sighed,” I'm not saying this to be mean but as a valid observation. When I still lived with you all, sure we may have been friendly and polite to one another but we were never friends. We never went and hung out somewhere or shared personal matters with each other. So yes. When I said we are not friends it is because we aren't.”

Poor guy still seemed upset but nowhere close to tears which you were glad for. Papyrus twiddled with his fingers for a moment as he seemed to try and speak before finally gathering his courage...you assume.

“TH-THAT IS TRUE I SUPPOSE. HOWEVER THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS NOW!” It's said much more hopefully. Sockets beginning to get that shine back in them as he holds out a hand. As if that friendship was tangibly being offered out to her to be taken.

You felt bad.

“Tell me Papyrus, do you know why the other four felt the need to move out in the first place?” 'Why _we_ finally left in the first place?'

It was an unfair loaded question but one needing to be asked. He appeared confused. Giving a generic answer that was likely given to them by Wine. Looking to Sans, who was even more visibly annoyed, you arched a questioning brow. He huffed and gave a similar answer. If only you had a dollar for every time you sighed or withheld one..

“Sorry Papyrus but until things change I can't be friends with any of you.” Not that you wanted to with any of the others..except maybe Blue. Although he too has a peculiar sort of tunnel vision, just like Papyrus, which had made it hard to get close.

When there was no immediate response you shrugged, waved to Papyrus, ignored Sans, and then drove off. You had a dinner party to attend which you would hate to arrive late to. The gifts sitting in the back and the thought of everyone's reactions lighting a spark of excitement in your chest.

You couldn't wait!

  
  


**[CHECK]**

***Y/N L/N – ATK 10 DEF 10**

***Feels bad for Ṳ̴̰̟̃n̸̛͔̯͖̯̲̝͈͑̐̂̂̽̾̕d̵̨͓̣͇̉͐͋͛̉̚̚̚͜͜e̶̱͚̙̟̚r̸̨̨̻̖͕̲̆̊͜ͅť̷̠͖̪̦͚ạ̵̼̤̌͛̔̈̈́͝l̶̜̟̞͓̫̻̺̑ẽ̶̙̮̣̼̎͋̂̍̑̓͠ Papyrus but won't let herself be treated poorly. Thinks Ṳ̴̰̟̃n̸̛͔̯͖̯̲̝͈͑̐̂̂̽̾̕d̵̨͓̣͇̉͐͋͛̉̚̚̚͜͜e̶̱͚̙̟̚r̸̨̨̻̖͕̲̆̊͜ͅť̷̠͖̪̦͚ạ̵̼̤̌͛̔̈̈́͝l̶̜̟̞͓̫̻̺̑ẽ̶̙̮̣̼̎͋̂̍̑̓͠ Sans is still an ass.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter definitely got away from me as soon as I reached Y/N putting the gifts away in the car. First it was over who would be the first she encounters from the lodge and then snowballed into what you've read here. No clue how it happened but Paps and Sans decided they wanted to show up properly and so they did.
> 
> I still don't consider this the start of a platonic rebound in Papyrus' case since he is such a friendly dude. He might make friends with people but only so many of them are actually "friends" with him. It's like saying someone from work that you're friendly with is a friend..you don't hang out with them or even see/talk to them outside of work. Maybe you open up to them but if you never go those next steps with them are they really a friend friend? Kinda like that. The rebounds eventually will happen...just not quite there yet. Lodge has to go through more drama and maturing before I allow that to start getting out of hand lol.


	4. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dinner Party and a change of POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are! ALCS finally standing alone and oh look! New chapter?? Oh boy, I hope you guys are excited for Doodle Sphere not seeing any action for a good long while! lol just joking, I'm gonna try actually posting more new stuff on there to balance out my obsession with this story but....we'll see how that goes ┐(￣∀￣)┌
> 
> Hoping to start posting longer chapters but looking back at my track record I'm not too hopeful lol. Please enjoy!

“Y/N, WELCOME TO OUR HUMBLE ABODE. PLEASE COME IN.” Wine greets with a sharp grin and even sharper attire. As expected of a fashion icon/designer. You give him an amused once over only to chuckle at the proud look he wore at the obvious appreciation.

“Thank you. And here I thought this was gonna be a semi-formal dinner.” A look up has you breaking down into chuckles as a casually dressed Mars comes into view. “Or not.”

Wine rolls his eye lights in a fond, if disgruntled, manner. “YES WELL SEEING AS JUPITER WAS THE ONLY ONE WILLING TO ADHERE TO MY INSTRUCTIONS I HAD TO MAKE SURE SOMEONE AT LEAST SPLIT THE MIDDLE BETWEEN FORMAL AND... _CASUAL_.” Funny how he sounded so disgusted by that word.

“well not all of us enjoy monkey suits like you.” Mars teases while coming over.

Of course now Wine _has_ to inform him of how inaccurate that statement was and if he would just _try_ one of Wine's on he would see how comfortable they are tailored to be. Nothing like those actual stiff monkey suits humans try to pass off as formal wear. A familiar conversation between the two, one taking it more seriously while the other just arguing for the sake of it.

With a smile you you step forward, holding your bag of goods up to forestall further nit picking. “Alright you two save it for later. I have housewarming gifts if you all would like to start with that?” That has Mars' sockets narrowing and Wine's brightening.

“WHY THANK YOU, THAT'S QUITE THOUGHTFUL OF YOU. LET US MOVE TO THE LIVING SPACE BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE. COME.”

As you all moved into the living room a very dapper Jupiter came into view with a brilliant smile while Coffee remained his usual comfy self...aside from a clip on bow tie of course. You naturally complimented the both of them getting an amused nod from one and loud thanks from the other. Seeing the sturdy coffee table you smiled and went to set your things down.

“Well so far I gotta say..you guys have a really lovely home.” And it was.

While Wine obviously had the biggest hand in everything you could see hints of the others here and there. Their contributions truly making it a home rather than a home and furniture advert. Jupiter and Wine appeared the most pleased by the praise while the other two likely didn't care in the least. The house probably could have been the gaudiest thing (well...maybe just Mars then. Coffee actually had an artistic sense of taste) and they would have been fine with it. A house was a house either way.

“Thank You! Now I Heard Something About Housewarming Presents?” Jupiter inquired. He was definitely excited if the bouncing of his feet was any indication. That also had Coffee finally standing up to come over curiously. You nodded but before you could start gifting Wine spoke up.

“YES. Y/N HAS GOT SOMETHING FOR THE EACH OF US. ALLOW ME TO ASSIST WITH YOURS, JUPITER, AS IT SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN TOO HEFTY A WEIGHT FOR HER TO BRING IN ALONE.”

“Wait, how'd you know about-”

“I HAVE MY WAYS Y/N. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE ME BY NOW?”

Smug jerk. You couldn't stop the playful swat to his arm even if you tried. That definitely wasn't an amused smile on your face. Nope. That was the look of displeasure at being so easily discovered. He probably even knew what you got for him already, the cad. Mars snickered at his affronted look at the assault and snuggled up further in the la-z-boy recliner.

“come on already. let's get this over with and eat.”

“VERY WELL.”

In through the front door floats the boxes (from what you were sure was once your _locked_ car) that land soundlessly in front of Jupiter whose sockets widen dramatically. Even Mars gets a little wide eyed when he finally sees just what you got his brother. They weren't terribly large but for the types of seeds you snagged they were perfect.

“Oh...Oh Human This Is...”

“well damn kid. although i'm not sure this can be called a housewarming gift. more like a-”

“Don't You Start Brother! I Won't Have Your Jokes Ruining My Present!”

You giggled at the back and forth plus Jupiter's flailing. He was grabbing hold of the boxes as if that would protect them against Mars' horrible puns. When Coffee leaned over for a better look Jupiter eagerly thrust it out for the other to see and began discussing plans he was already thinking up. A nudge to your foot had you looking to Wine who merely angled his head subtly in the direction of Mars making you grin.

Oh that was mean.

Sorry Jupiter. Guess your moments over.

“And this next one is for you actually Mars!” Was that chirped? You weren't that delighted for the mischief about to be dropped on them...right? Right.

Of course if you thought Sans' reaction to the jug was funny then Mars' was outright ridiculous. The guy stared at the massive ketchup jug as if he didn't know what he was seeing then lunged forward with a wheeze. The laugh that broke free was astounded, awed, and delightfully pleased as he gently took hold as if he wasn't sure you were pulling his leg or not. You nodded a go ahead with a soft smile. Surprisingly Jupiter says nothing about the jug, which you had expected after seeing many of the other brothers admonishing their elders for condiment drinking habits. Instead he just seemed to have the same surprised look Mars previously had to his own gift.

“hehehehe what the fuck..I didn't even know they made 'em this big! where the hell-”

“I'll text you the link later.” you interrupt with a wink. The pleased unhinged giggle was all you were hoping for as Mars hugs it close to him with a slight grayed blue to his cheeks.

“thanks.”

One word but feels like so much more.

You feel good...warm even. Your cheeks are starting to hurt and before you say something foolish or start hugging people you get a move on. Reaching into the bag you're just about to grab Wine's gift when your foot is nudged again.

Guess he wanted everyone to go before him then, huh?

Instead of his you go for the flatter box and hand it over to Coffee. He's pulled from drawing designs for Jupiter, who had been eagerly describing what he wanted his garden to look like. The book is put away and he softly grabs the offering. The smile you get is small, almost not even there, but it's all you need to know that what you picked was appreciated. It might not have gotten the same reactions as the previous two but that was alright.

“Now then.” You say pulling back. Looking to Wine you see he looks quite pleased for the others. Then again he pretty much felt like the dad of the group with how he behaves. It was no wonder he wanted everyone to go first. 'Didn't someone mention once that - of the cousins - he was the oldest?'

Last but not least you finally grabbed Wine's gift. It almost seemed too on the nose but with Coffee's assistance you got Wine...well..wine. Apparently he was a bit of a connoisseur for the drink. Instead of trying to find a brand that he would like – which was hard since you didn't even like wine, tasted too much like medicine – you got an affordable package deal. It included different bottles from around the world. So right up his alley as a monster interested in diversity.

Naturally he was as hard to read as always when it came to himself, accepting the gift politely with no hint of pleasure or dissatisfaction. It was hard to keep from pouting but his eye lights roving over the names and ingredients was good enough. You would have to ask Coffee later if he actually likes the selection you picked or not.

With all that over and done with Wine led you all to the dining room where an almost buffet was laid out. You were pretty sure that the amount of food was mainly for the other brothers given their rough past. Apparently it was suitably horrific though you don't have the full story. Just overheard snippets that made your ire for the lodge all the worse when things happened. You sneak a peek at Jupiter's fixed teeth then smile down at your food.

He looks healthier.

That's good.

During desert Wine pours you all a glass of one of the wines you'd given him for a toast. He looks at each one of you at a time with his glass raised. “TO OUR FREEDOM.”

Unfortunately for you, while the rest of them are able to down the concoction without trouble, you cause Mars to break out into loud cackles as you face twists up in barely withheld disgust. Even Jupiter and Coffee snicker the tiniest bit at your reaction. Wine himself merely pours himself another glass with a smirk.

“WHAT A SHAME. AND HERE I WAS ABOUT TO COMPLIMENT YOU ON YOUR SENSE OF TASTE. THIS IS LOVELY CABERNET SAUVIGNON.”

“Glad you like it.” you wheeze pitifully. 'So dry...how can a liquid possibly be dry?!'

The rest of the evening went swimmingly. Even dressed up you helped Jupiter set up his new garden beds and told him about which stores had better soil for him to buy from. Mars hung out on the back patio lounge chair looking particularly ridiculous. The jug was situated right on his chest, the pump being used like a straw, and when he tilted his head it poured more ketchup into his mouth. You couldn't help but take a short video and pictures of the scene while giggling, it was just too funny. Jupiter of course shook his head at the scene before beckoning Coffee over to go over more designs for everything. He was still using one of your old journals to sketch in which made you happy. Wine came out just as you all (three really) were finishing up.

“IT IS GETTING LATE Y/N. ARE YOU PLANNING ON STAYING THE NIGHT?”

“Oh shoot, I didn't realize how late it got.” You looked at your watch informing you it was half past ten and winced. “Maybe another time.” When you all were closer you meant. You didn't want to overstay your welcome.

Wine seemed to understand and nods in acceptance,” I'LL ESCORT YOU TO YOUR CAR.”

“Thanks!”

“It Was Nice Having You Over Y/N Human! Do Come Over Again!” Jupiter smiles from where he was pointing to something in Coffee's book. Coffee himself gives you a little wave and smile in farewell.

“Of course! Gotta see how your garden turns out. Hope you enjoy the caddy too, Coff.”

You and Mars wave farewell to one another seeing as he was too busy enjoying his gift and practically dozing. Wine follows right beside you, hand gently pressing into your back to lead you through the halls. Its a comforting weight and you give Wine a smile.

“This was fun. I didn't realize you're as good a cook as you are with making clothing.”

“JUST ANOTHER ONE OF MY GIFTS, Y/N, NO NEED TO BE SURPRISED.”

“Heh, at this point I don't know why I'm still surprised with the things you can do.”

“HMM FLATTERY...WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO BUTTER ME UP FOR?”

“What? I'm not trying to do that! Can't I just compliment you for being a good chef?”

There's a pointed look and knowing smirk making you give a long “resigned” sigh.

“Fiine...I would really really appreciate getting the recipe to your meatloaf. That was freaking good.”

“SEE? THAT WASN'T SO HARD.” Wine snickers giving you a mocking pat. You give him a pout that was ruined by the amusement turning the corners up. “MAYBE YOU WILL GET THAT WHEN YOU LEARN A BIT MORE SUBTLETY.”

“Drat.”

“INDEED.”

Upon reaching the car you turn back to Wine and give the other a more sincere smile. “And hey, thanks again for the invite. You guys didn't have to but I really appreciate it.”

“THINK NOTHING OF IT.” He says waving a hand in the air as if pushing the gratitude aside. “WE ALL WERE IN THE SAME BOAT TOGETHER BACK AT THE LODGE. IT ONLY MADE SENSE TO HAVE YOU JOIN US IN CELEBRATING OUR LEAVE.”

“Yeah.”

“SO NEXT TIME YOU MAY DRESS MORE CASUALLY. IT WOULD CERTAINLY BE BETTER SO YOU'RE NOT RUINING A NICE SET OF CLOTHES WHILE WORKING OUTSIDE.”

“Wait, so you mean-”

“JUPITER INVITED YOU DIDN'T HE? DON'T MAKE HIM UPSET BY NOT TAKING HIM UP ON THAT Y/N.”

This guy...

You laugh, just a little bit, and nod.

“Yeah. Yeah I'll be sure to visit again.”

“EXCELLENT, NOW GET HOME SAFELY.”

“I will. See you later Wine!”

[P.O.V. Wine]

Wine watches you go with a smile that drops as soon as your car turns the corner down the road. Before returning back inside he peers over to a nondescript rooftop before shutting the door behind him.

“HMPH. WHO DOES THAT BRAT THINK HE IS FOOLING? BLACK SHOULD KEEP A BETTER LEASH ON THAT BROTHER OF HIS.” he mutters with a shake of the head.

He's noticed all the skulking around Rus has been doing lately. Not at all as sneaky as he probably believes himself to be. At first he assumed it was a collective decision of the lodge's, that someone keeps a socket out for them, at least until tonight. As soon as you arrived so did the brat who at least had sense enough to keep his distance. Not that it kept any of them (aside from you of course) from noticing him. Their home universes taught them quite well how to track other monsters by their magic signatures.

Evidently that was something unknown to the other sets of brothers.

“everything alright?”

Looking up Wine met his brother's sockets and sighs,” JUST BLACK'S BRAT FINALLY LEAVING.”

“....is Y/N safe?” Coffee inquires further in a soft voice.

Naturally he was worried about his friend. You who had so easily got his little introverted baby brother to open up. Not even caring that he wasn't fond of speaking ~~something OTHER humans seemed to take offense to~~ and making sure not to pressure him in any way.

_“Oh wow! You drew that?” You asked Coffee in an awed voice._

_Evidently you had gotten a look at his latest artwork...up until he shied away, tilting his sketchbook away from you with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Something you seemed to read instantly if your apologetic grimace was anything to go by._

_“Shoot, sorry. As you can see I've got a bit of the wandering eyes going on, can't help but look at everything.” You try joking to no avail as Coffee leans further back. Grimace setting in deeper you chew on your lip for a moment before lighting up. “Hey, so I know we still don't know each other at all – basically - but can we do something?”_

_It's said infinitely softer than before and at just the right range for Coffee to be somewhat receptive to strangers talking to him. Coffee nods making you beam._

_Nearby Wine continues to hang just around the corner from the den where you both were currently hanging out in. It's only been three weeks since you moved here and this would be the first time you and Coffee had a one-on-one moment. Naturally, being the incredible older brother that he was, Wine would take precaution and be near in case his brother needed him._

_But only “just in case”. Wine held confidence in Coffee's own ways of dissuading..._ annoyances _._

_“Cool! So if I'm ever bothering you and/or you want me to leave you be just make a shooing motion and I'll make myself scarce. Okay?“ The offer comes from you so easily, as if you actually wouldn't be upset by being treated like a common household pet. Both brothers are surprised by the gesture. Something that becomes one of the many small instances that leads to your future_ ~~_friendship_ ~~ _companionship._

'AND THE FACT THAT YOU ACTUALLY FOLLOWED THROUGH ON THAT OFFER TO PAPYRUS ONLY MADE IT EASIER TO TRUST YOU SOME.' Wine thinks to himself after the memory fades.

There were exactly eleven times in total that Coffee used that shooing gesture on you. Each time, without fail, you wouldn't say a word except smile, nod, and retreat elsewhere. No meaningless questions about why he was using the gesture. No exaggerated pouting or grumbling about having not even done anything to warrant the gesture in the first place.

Nothing.

You just gave a silent response in return, the bare minimum of communication to indicate that you understood, and would do something else. And now with this dilemma occurring on top of Coffee's worry for you...

“DO NOT WORRY BROTHER. SHE WILL REMAIN SAFE.” Sans' right eye flares as he makes a fiendish grin,” IF NOT I HAVE NO DOUBT IN OUR SKILLS TO ENSURE THAT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sneak Peak)  
> Chapter 5: Can't Be Sure
> 
> “WELL? WHAT DO YOU HAVE FOR ME, MUTT.”  
> Blue almost didn't stop when he heard the familiar stern voice. The only reason he did so was because it was spoken in such an uncharacteristically quiet tone, secretive almost, with a certain edge to it. Almost something that might have been worry if Black were any other monster.


End file.
